When an engine malfunctions, it should be downthrottled. Since the engine controls are all located in close proximity on a control console which is outside the field of view of a pilot concentrating on the primary controls, it is possible in an emergency situation to mistakenly shut down the operative engine in a multi-engine aircraft. This may result in unrecoverable flight conditions.
A need exists for a device which will warn the pilot in an engine out situation that another engine is still functioning properly, and prevent him from inadvertently disengaging that engine.